


feel special

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [26]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Peanut Butter, Short, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: "I could kill you, ya'know.""Yeah, so could peanut butter, you aren't special,baby"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Kudos: 35





	feel special

Hyunjin and Jisung are roommates, best-friends, enemies, and low-key boyfriends. 

They moved in together after Hyunjin had a nasty breakup, and Jisung needed help with rent. 

The duo became best friends fast, some would even suspect that they were married. 

And that's how we get to this scene right now. 

Hyunjin was slumping on the couch, playing a video game, probably Valorant with his "Band-hyung" Jae. His feet were on the messy coffee table in front of him. 

It was the first day in two weeks Hyunjin had off from his job at SRIRACHA Records. The business sold albums and instruments. Hyunjin loved working there but he was extremely happy to have a day off. 

Jisung, however, had to work today. Jisung hated-and I mean _hated_ -his job. You see, Jisung, He wanted to be a music producer, he wanted to rap. He _did not_ want to work at JYP Books. 

The day went on somewhat smoothly for Jisung. They only had a few customers in the first few hours, and after that, they had to close. Usually Jisung would work from 6:00 a.m. to 4:00 p.m. Today he worked from 6:00 a.m. to 10:00 a.m. 

One of his coworkers, Mark, had set the building on fire. 

And when I say that Jisung acted like he had won the world cup. 

I mean it.

As Jisung walked back home he smirked when he saw Mark in a police car. 

He set off a salute to the elder before walking again. 

Once he had finally made it back to their apartment building, he was exhausted, _' we really need to buy a bike or something.'_

Hyunjin was taking a well deserved nap when the door creaked open suspiciously. 

The long haired boy opened his eyes slowly glancing at the slowly opening door. 

_'Sungie doesn't get back until 4:00....'_

He grabbed his pocket knife slowly, standing up. 

_'Great! My first day home and there's an intruder.'_

Just as Hyunjin was going to stab whoever was standing behind the door he heard a familiar voice. 

"JINNIE! I'M HOME!" Jisung shouted startling the boy on the other side of the door. 

Jisung laughed when he saw the few month elder on the floor in shock. 

"I could kill you, ya'know." Hyunjin cursed grabbing his hand to stand up. 

"Yeah? So could peanut butter, you aren't special, baby." Jisung smirked. 

Hyunjin gasped offended. "Me? Not special? You need to get your head checked, Sung." 

"So, Sungie, why are you home really early?" Hyunjin asked pouring the smaller a cup of coffee. 

"Mark-hyung set the building on fire." Jisung said nonchalantly, sitting on the couch. 

"Oh. Nice." Hyunjin commented sitting next to the boy. 

"Jinnie~ We should watch a movie!" Jisung said excitedly looking up from his phone. 

"What should we watch then?" Hyunjin asked texting his group chat with Minho and Lix. 

"I don't know." Jisung pouted laying on the couch arm, his legs curled into his chest. 

"Shrek?" Hyunjin suggested glancing longingly at the cute boy next to him. 

_'God I want to kiss you so bad'_

"Hyunjin-hyung..." Jisung said his voice shaking. 

"What's wrong?" Hyunjin asked looking at the boy, he never called Hyunjin 'hyung'

"God I want to kiss you so bad isn't a movie..." Jisung blushed his voice breaking. 

"Why are you crying, Sungie?" Hyunjin asked scooting closer to the boy. 

"It doesn't matter...." He hiccuped wiping his eyes. 

"It's making you upset so why are you upset? I know that 'God I want to kiss you so bad' isn't a movie but why are you so upset." The long haired boy asked. 

"Was what you said directed at me?" Jisung asked avoiding Hyunjin's eyes.

"Yes, Sungie it was." Hyunjin admitted feeling a weight being lifted off his chest.

Jisung broke down crying at Hyunjin's words. Jisung felt disgusted at himself because of his feelings for Hyunjin, but the boy felt the same way. 

"Sungie..come here." Hyunjin said opening his arms wide for the smaller. 

Jisung slowly slid over until he was leaning into Hyunjin's side. 

"I'm sorry for crying, Jinnie..." Jisung said his words muffled by Hyunjin's shirt. 

"Don't worry about it, Sungie. Can you tell me why you're crying?" 

"You feel the same as me...I thought I was disgusting for wanting to kiss you, but-but you feel the same way." Jisung explained. 

"Oh Sungie..." Hyunjin cooed picking the boy up and putting him on his lap. 

"Could we maybe do that now?" Jisung asked, he was straddling Hyunjin and had his head on his shoulder. 

"Do what, Sungie?" Hyunjin asked tightening his hold around the smallers waist. 

"Th-the thing you said." Jisung blushed sitting up more on Hyunjins lap. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sung." Hyunjin teased, "Maybe if you showed me I'd understand what you mean." 

"God, you are such a dickhead." Jisung mumbled leaning forward and pressing his lips against Hyunjin's softly. 

"Hmm I'm still not sure what you want to do, baby..." Hyunjin smirked careassing Jisung's face softly. 

"I hate you.." Jisung mumbled jokingly as he ran his hands through the others hair. 

"That still doesn't tell me wha-" Hyunjin started but was cut off by Jisung. 

"Fucking kiss me, Hwang." Jisung whined, pulling on the others hair. 

"But what if I don't want to?" Hyunjin teased pinching Jisung's cheeks. 

"I could kill you, ya'know." Jisung whined throwing his head back. 

"Yeah? So could peanut butter." Hyunjin mocked before pulling the younger into an aggressive kiss. 


End file.
